Diskussion:Die Elvyon - Chroniken
Hach, wie kriegst du das bloß immer hin? Diese Seite ist ja so gut, so was von dermaßen gut... mir fehlen glatt die Worte! [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 13:52, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hab sie ein bisschen überarbeitet. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' ,der Himmelspaladin ]] Es heißt the Timeless himselft|50px|link=Benutzer: AxonnmasterTalk Die Karte kommt ohnehin bald weg. Sie ist hässlich. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'''Helios,]][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' der Himmelspaladin ]] okt|50px|link=Benutzer: AxonnmasterTalk Ich finde ja das andere Cover noch ein bisschen Coolert|50px|link=Benutzer: AxonnmasterTalk 08:40, 30. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Beide Covers sind gut! Das mit Umbra und Lesovikk ist aber irgendwie... besser. Gresh18 11:09, 30. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Eh danke. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'''Helios,]][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' der Himmelspaladin ]] FInde ich nicht|50px|link=Benutzer: AxonnmasterTalk Welches hättet ihr denn jetzt gerne? [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'''Helios,]][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' der Himmelspaladin ]] Das mit Mata Nui ist besser [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'''Gogrio]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'der Beschützer']] Dann nehme ich das. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios,']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' der Himmelspaladin ]]Datei:Die_Elvyon_-_Chroniken.jpg Ja genau das meine ich! [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'''Gogrio]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'der Beschützer']] Super Seite, nur wann kommt denn die erste Story? Und noch was: ganz am Schluss: Helios, der Toa der Sonne(hab ich, keine Ahnung wieso, lustig gefunden das gaaaaanz unten bei den Toan du stehst.) [[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Gogrio']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'der Beschützer']] 07:14, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich weiß selbst nicht, irgendwie gefällt er mir gerade ohnehin nicht so. Wenn es ginge würde ich ihn sogar ganz weglassen, aber irgendwann würde ich es wahrscheinlich auch wieder bereuen. Manchmal gefällt mir was ich schreibe, und manchmal halte ich es am nächsten Morgen für den größten Mist auf der Erde. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios,']][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' der Himmelspaladin ]] Der Name verlinkt nicht zu meiner Benutzerseite, sondern zum Profil des''Story - Helden'' helios. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'''Helios,]][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|''' der Himmelspaladin ]] Wow, nicht schlecht. Deine neue Storyübersichts-Seite, so muss ich sagen, gefällt mir wirklich außerordentlich... Nur sei mir die eine Frage doch erlaubt: Wieso hast du deine Geschichte mit einemmal so radikal umgestellt? Früher (also, was heißt früher... Vor einiger Zeit eben) war die Handlung ja noch eine andere (oder zumindest ein wenig, wenigstens kam es mir so vor.) Wie also bist du zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass alles um das es beim letzten Mal noch ging (ich gebe zu, ich war schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr hier auf dieser Seite) zu verwerfen und dich stattdessen mehr oder weniger stark an jener Story zu orientieren, wie sie in der Original Bionicle-Geschichte existiert? [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 14:13, 11. Feb. 2010 (UTC) P. S. Dies soll jetzt übrigens keinesfalls Kritik sein - alle Mächte, nein! Viel eher interessieren mich einfach nur die Hintergründe, wie es denn dazu kam (denn so schlecht fand ich deine vorherige Geschichte ja doch eigentlich gar nicht - ganz im Gegenteil! Ich hielt sie sogar für ziemlich gut.) Ich bekomme in letzter zeit von meiner Mutter immer wieder ein englisches BIONICLE - Buch. Die Story fasziniert mich vollkommen, und so kam mir die Idee, eine "was wäre, wenn...", Geschichte auszudenken, und ich verwarf meinen ersten Entwurf wieder. Bis jetzt ist nur Originalstory da, damit auch die, die sich mit BIONICLE nicht gut auskennnen meiner Geschichte folgen können. Es soll eine Geschichte sein, die beschreibt, was wäre, wenn.... *Nikila und Jovan noch leben würden *Lesovikk eine zweite Chance bekäme, (Wegen der Fehler die er in der Vergangenheit gemacht hat, siehe "Into the Darkness" *Mazeka zum Toa werden würde *Hydraxon wieder zu Dekar werden würde usw. Du siehst, ich verwende nur Charaktere, dessen Schicksal sich noch nicht erfüllt hatte, bevor sie gestorben sind, und die nun wieder erweckt werden, um das "letzte Böse" zu bekämpfen - und um ihr wahres Schicksal zu erfüllen. Auch von den meisten ausgedachten Charakteren habe ich mich jetzt abgewendet, da meine Story sonst zu "fantastisch" wäre - für die schriebe ich eine andere Story, zu der dann auch Loss of a Universe gehören wird. Mit den Elvyon - Chroniken hat Helios ab jetzt aber nichts mehr zu tun....Wie gesagt, meine Geschichte basiert darauf, was geworden wäre, wenn einige, ganz wenige Dinge im Originaluniversum anders passiert wären... Für den Helios MoC habe ich aber immer noch Verwendung^^[[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Helios,]][[benutzer diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne| der Himmelspaladin ]] 16:17, 12. Feb. 2010 (UTC) [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'''Helios,]]''' der Himmelspaladin '''